


(podfic of) Synaesthesia

by anatsuno



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Kink Bingo 2010, M/M, Podfic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Tentacles square of my KB card.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Synaesthesia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synaesthesia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1242) by Astolat. 



> For the Tentacles square of my KB card.

**Duration** : 12:30mn  
 **Format & Size**: 6MB mp3

[Click to download it from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?uwbhj69si7jzryf)


End file.
